


Does This Still Fit

by PassibleLightning



Series: Bat Family [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Damian Wayne, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Damian Wayne, Kidnapped Dick Grayson, Kidnapping, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassibleLightning/pseuds/PassibleLightning
Summary: Bruce is back as Batman and no one knows how to feel about it. Especially Dick and Damian. They should really talk about it.Instead they're kidnapped by Two-Face. What could go wrong.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: Bat Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647256
Comments: 90
Kudos: 620





	1. Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'll be adding more tags as they come! But I already feel like I have a lot so...  
> Also, sorry for the short first chapter. Mostly just setting stuff up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is adjusting as Bruce becomes Batman again. Dick and Damian just can't seem to talk about it though.

Dick

____________________________________

Dick hated to admit it, but he missed the Batsuit. He missed the comforting thick Kevlar, the pointy gloves, heck he even missed the cape. Sure it was heavier, bulkier, and the mask always pinched his nose, but he still missed it. It had been a long time since he’d put on the Nightingwing costume. And now, somehow it felt wrong. What used to be a second skin now felt more like a mask than any costume before it. He just needed time to adjust, Dick kept telling himself. 

Bruce had been back for a few months now and Dick had kept up the Batman act while things settled down. But now, Bruce had taken the mantle back, and Dick was once again Nightwing. 

It was his first night back in the role, patrolling with Robin. Bruce was out somewhere with Tim and who knew where Jason had gotten off to. But Dick was glad for some alone time with Damian. There was a strain between the two of them, even since Bruce had come back. Dick didn’t know why, though he had a few suspicions. Dick hoped that patrolling, like they’d done a million times together as Batman and Robin, would ease that tension. To show Damian that Nightwing and Robin could patrol just as well as the Dynamic Duo. But now, crouched on the rooftops, Dick wasn’t so sure that was going to solve anything. Damian had been quiet all night. That wasn’t unusual; Damian wasn’t known to be a chatterbox. But months of stakeouts, late night patrols, the kid had started to open up to Dick. And now, sitting perched on a rooftop, the quiet was unnerving. 

Finally Dick broke the silence. 

“A quiet night in Gotham? Weird huh.” Damien didn’t respond. Dick tried again. 

“Look, I don’t think anything's happening tonight. We’ve only got an hour left of patrol anyways. Why don’t we head home. Maybe grab some hot chocolate?” Damien gave a grunt that Dick couldn’t interpret as yes or no. 

It wasn’t like Dick to suggest bailing on patrol. Bruce would probably have a fit if he knew. But Dick didn’t care. He’d hoped that whatever was going on with Damien wasn’t serious. Dick knew things were going to be weird for a while between them, what with Bruce back. The dynamics were going to shift. While Bruce had been gone Dick had moved back into the manor with Damian and Alfred. He’d taken up the mantle of Batman. He trained with Robin, patrolled with him. They’d protected Gotham together and Dick had protected Damian. But more than all that, Dick had taken over Bruce’s role. Dick had worked hard to build up a bond with Damian. To get to know him. Dick had been the one who went to Damian’s parent teacher conferences and helped Damian with his homework. Dick was the one who drove Damian to Metropolis to see Jon. Dick had been the one who bridged the gap between Damian and his other brothers. Damian and Tim could now be in the same room with each other without trying to kill each other. The two had spent hours watching bad movies, trying every ice cream store in Gotham, or taking Titus on walks. Dick had done all of that. He wanted to do all that. Dick enjoyed doing all that; being there for Damian.

And now. Bruce was back and suddenly Dick wasn't sure how he fit in.

There was a lot of feeling wrapped up in that and Dick wasn’t sure what part had Damian upset. Dick had hoped all they needed was time to sort through the changes. He didn’t want to push Damian into talking about any of it until he was ready. But Dick decided to try a gentle prod. 

“Damian. If you want to talk about anything that’s been going on. With your dad or about me. I just-” Damian stood up with a start. 

“I hear something.” Dick didn’t have time to respond before Damian was sprinting off. Dick signed and took off after him.


	2. Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Damian try to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two chapters in two days? That's pretty rare for me!  
> Anyways, hope you guys like it!

Dick

____________________________________

Dick half thought Damian had been lying about hearing something. But he’d been wrong. Around the corner someone was being mugged, loudly. 

They were standing in a dark alley. A man and a woman. The man had a hold of the woman’s purse, trying to wrench it away from her. 

Dick sighed. Not the most dangerous situation, the man didn’t appear to even have a weapon on him, but it was still someone in need. 

Dick heard Damian scoff next to him.

“Thought it was going to be more exciting than this.” Dick chuckled. 

“Just watch my back, alright?” Damian made a frustrated grunt, but got into position. 

Dick dropped down behind the couple. 

“Sir. I’m gonna have to ask you to drop the purse.” 

The man looked up and almost immediately dropped the bag. Before Dick could say anything else he was sprinting in the opposite direction.

“Thank you.” the women said. She smiled at Dick and took a step closer. 

“Your welcome.” Dick said, a bit sheepishly. 

The woman's smile deepened and she took another step forward, closing what little gap was left between them. Dick subconsciously tried to take a step back. 

Something felt off. The purse snatcher had run away too quickly; even if Dick factored in the intimidating factor of his super hero stare down technique. There was no real fear in the muggers' eyes. And the women. She was too close, too calm, her smile too forced. 

Something wasn’t sitting right in Dick’s gut. 

“Bat- NIGHTWING!” shouted Robin, from somewhere behind him. Dick whipped around, but he was seconds too slow. There was a bang and Dick felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. 

“Ow.” hissed Dick, bringing his hand up to see the cause. He pulled out a small dart, embedded in his neck. 

“Wh-” Dick turned back around. The woman was still smiling, but it had turned into more of a sneer, and she was holding a gun. Dick silently cursed himself; he was used to having the protective cowl, not his exposed neck. 

“Sorry handsome. Just business. Now sleep and it’ll all be over.” As if on cue Dick felt his limbs starting to grow heavy. 

“WING!” Damian shouted. Dick turned towards the sound. Through blurry vision he could see Robin running towards him; but men were appearing from the shadows behind Robin. The numb feeling was spreading. Dick felt himself collapse to the ground. But before he could hit the cement, he was stopped. He fell back against someone and strong arms wrapped around him; keeping him up and in place. Hazily, Dick looked up. Harvey Dent was standing over him, watching him with satisfaction. 

_ No not him _ . Dick thought. 

“About time you got here. Do you know how long those two idiots have been putting on that little dog and pony show for? Honestly Bats would be disappointed.” The women slided up next to Dent. 

“Sorry Harvey but if I yelled any louder for help I’d have lost my voice.” Dent waved her off. 

“Not a problem my dear. No you run along. I’ll send your money your way later tonight.” The woman nodded and disappeared. Dick felt himself slumping more and more against Harvey. It was becoming difficult to focus on what was going on. 

“Now now. It's not bedtime yet Nightwing.” Two-Face shifted Dick in his arm, pulling out a gun in the process. 

Vaguely, Dick could hear Robin fighting, but it was so far off. 

“I was worried there would only be one of you. I’m so glad I caught two; my lucky number.” gloated Tow-Face.

Dent shoved the gun under Dick’s chin. The cold hard metal forced his drooping head up. 

“NIGHTWING!” Damian’s voice cut through Dick’s clouding mind. 

Damian was fighting to get closer. He’d taken out most of Two-Face’s men. But more were coming. Dent chuckled darkly. 

“Stand down kid or Gotham gets a new mural titled  _ Nightwing Brains _ .” Dick tried to shove himself away. 

“Robin… run.” Dick managed to slur out. 

“Run and he dies.” shouted Harvey. 

There was a tense pause. 

“I said  _ stand down. _ ” Two-Face shoved the gun harder under Dick’s face, making him give a short shout of pain. 

“Stop! Fine, I’ll-” Damian said, too quickly. 

Dick heard the clatter of Damian dropping something, followed by the grunts and swears as Damian was tackled to the ground. Dick felt the gun removed. 

“That’s it. Got him secured? Good. Lets get moving boy.” The world faded after that. Replaced by swirling color. He thought he heard Damian more, cursing and fighting. He felt himself being pickup and then thrown somewhere. He heard the rumble of a car engine. A pair of hands pulling at him. 

“Wing. Wake up. Please…” a soft voice said. 

Dick could only hum a small sound of pain in response.

“I’ll get you out of this.” the voice said. 

After that. Nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos everyone! It means a lot!   
> Leave a comment if you like! It totally makes my day!


	3. Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick wakes up

Dick

____________________________________

Dick awoke in total darkness and with a mouth that tasted like sawdust. His body was sore and his head was hammering away at a massive headache. Everything was coming back to him slowly. He was laying on a hard, damp ground, his head in someone’s lap. His hands were forced in front of him at an awkward angle, manacled together. Vaguely he realised someone's hands were in his hair, stroking it. Those hands who were cuffed together. The cold metal occasionally bumped his forehead. A soft voice was murmuring. 

“Please wake up. Please please wake up. Nightwing… I will not complain about doing my homework anymore. I will take Titus on extra walks. Just please… please wake up.” 

Dick’s eyes slowly adjusted to the light. Damian was crouched over him. The boy looked to be unharmed, apart from a large black eye. 

“Robin?” Dick said slowly. 

“Nightwing? You are awake?” Damian’s voice cracked a little. 

“Yeah. Mostly.” Dick could feel Damian’s hands in his hair began to shake lightly. 

“I’m okay Robin.” Dick said, comfortingly. 

“I thought they might have overdosed you.” Damian said quietly. “You were unconscious for a while.” Dick managed to sit up, with minor assistance from Damian. He looked around the room they were in. Standard fare for kidnapping, really. The two were in a cramped, wet basement. There were no windows, only a small dimly flickering light in a far corner. There was one door, also tucked in the corner, made of a heavy looking metal. 

Damian was staring at him with a pained look of concern.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got a rocking headache. But I’m alright.” Damian only nodded silently. 

“Are you okay? How’d you get that black eye?” Dick asked. Damian turned away sharply, flashing a frown Dick knew to be embarrassment. 

“Robin.” Dick said, probing. 

Damian huffed. 

“When we first arrived they tried to take you away. I would not let them. They punched me but did not try again.” Dick looked at him worriedly. 

“Do not worry. I would not let them take you.” 

“I’m not worried about that.” said Dick patiently. 

“If you are implying I should have let them take you as to not incur injuries to myself I would ask you to stop there. Not going to happen.” Dick smiled wearily. 

“You would do the same for me.” Damian followed up before Dick could speak. 

“You’re right. I just don’t want you getting hurt because of me.” Damian frowned and opened his mouth. 

“Please don’t say it’s Robin’s job to protect Batman.” Dick hurriedly interjected. 

“Even if that was true, and it’s not. I’m not Batman anymore.” Damian’s frown worsened. 

“I don’t-” but whatever Damian was about to say was cut off. The door on the other side of the room flew open. Two-Face and five goons, three armed with large guns filed in. Ever so slightly Dick edged in front of Damian, shielding what he could from the guns pointed at them both. Two-Face grimaced at the gesture. 

“Don’t worry Bird Brain. This can be a very painless night if you two corporate.” Dick just glared daggers. 

“We just need a few simple questions answered and then you two can be on your merry way.” Two-Face grinned. Dick rolled his eyes. He knew what was coming. 

“Well start with some secret identities, then maybe move onto some hideout locations, some safe houses perhaps.” Dick had been right.

“Trying to figure out Batman’s identity? Not your usual MO. Why don’t you go rob a bank or something.” growled Nightwing. Two-Face shrugged. 

“I got some lined up who’ll pay top dollar. Can’t pass up on an opportunity like that. Now, which of you would like to answer my questions?” Two-Face crouched down, lazily looking between the two. 

“The kids more likely to talk. Don’t you think?” Two-Face flashed Dick a sickly grin. “You remember how much fun I used to have playing with birds. Right Nightwing.” A bad memory from his early years as Robin flooded Dick’s mind. Dick had grown a lot since that day. Before, Two-Face had been the most terrifying villain to Dick. For years he’d wake up at night screaming from nightmares. Then the Joker had killed Jason and Dick’s nightmares had been replaced by new ones. Dick had been a child when Two-Face had beaten him within an inch of his life. He’d fought a lot worse than him. But, still, no matter how many years he put between the incident, no matter how many other near death experiences he had, Two-Face still scared Dick. 

Dick pressed against the wall, fully shielding Damian. 

"You’re not taking him.” Dick growled. 

“Oh how cute. So protective Nightwing. What are you two? You’re too young to be his dad. Brothers?” Dick felt himself tense. 

“I think I’m onto something there. You two definitely are related. I’ll bet fun prying that information from him.” 

“I  _ told  _ you. Stay away from him.” 

Dent stood up, shrugging. 

“Alright. You know me Nightwing. I leave it all up to chance. Heads I take you. Tails I take the boy.” Dick gritted his teeth. He knew there was nothing he could say to talk Dent out of his twisted game. All he could do was shift protectively in front of Damian. Dent scoffed and took out a large coin. 

“Honestly, I’m not sure which side I’m hoping it lands on.” Dent flicked the coin up in the air. Dick felt his mouth go dry as he watched the small piece of metal define his fate. Harvey caught it with expert precision, flipping it over onto the back of his hand. 

“You two boys ready?” Dick steeled himself. 

Dent raised his hand, revealing an unscratched coin. 

“Heads! Take Nightwing.” 

“No!” shouted Damian but it was pointless. With three guns trail on them it was easy to pry Dick away from Damian. The two goons without guns hauled Dick up and began dragging him towards the door. Still, Damian fought. He kicked as furiously as he could, trying to get to Dick. 

“FUCK!” screamed one of the thugs as Damian connected squarely in his face. Damian’s moment of triumph lasted a second. The man reeled back and punched Damian in the face, hard. Damian gave a cry of pain as he collapsed to the floor. 

“Get away from him!” shouted Dick. 

“This is honestly going on for so long.” drawled Two-Face. “Come quietly and we won’t hurt him. Alright?” Dick nodded quickly. Dick let the men easily pull him to the door. He wouldn’t have fought them anyways. Not with Damian’s safety on the line. 

“Wing!” Damian’s voice cracked a little as he pushed himself off the ground. 

“Don't worry. I’ll be back soon.” Dick said softly. 

Dick really hoped he hadn’t just lied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think of this chapter!


	4. Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian waits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm writing this fic at a reasonable pace? How is this happening!  
> Anyways, as usual I love all the kudos and comments! They mean the world to me!

Damian

____________________________________

The minute the door closed behind him, Damian set to work. He pulled out a set of lock picks from his glove. He tried to finagle the device into his cuffs. But Two-Face had been fighting Batman for a while, and no matter how much he tried, Damian couldn’t unlock the cuffs. Finally he heard a sharp snap as the lock picks broke. Damian cursed loudly. He’d already wasted too much time. Dick had been gone for too long already. 

Damian pulled on his chains helplessly, begging for them to give even a little. They didn’t budge. Damian felt around for his utility belt. Gone. Figures Two-Face would take it. Damian felt tears prick at his eyes. 

This was all his fault. 

He should have seen through the trap, or seen the assailants hiding in the shadows. He should have warned Nightwing sooner. He was supposed to protect Batman. That’s what he’d been trained to do. And even if Dick was no longer Batman… Damian shook the thoughts away. 

He didn’t want to think about that right now. He needed to be focused. And thinking about his position as Robin and Dick’s as Nightwing did not help. 

But being unable to do much else, Damian sat; brooding. 

He waited for what seemed like hours. Damian had curled himself up into a small ball. He was shivering; the room was impossibly cold. Damian wouldn’t admit he was shaking for more than one reason. He was worried. Or scared. Damian wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he felt completely useless. He needed to help Dick but he couldn’t think of a way. 

Finally, the door opened suddenly. Damian shielded his face from the sharp light. Two-Face once again entered, smiling the way he did to make Damian’s blood run cold. Damian growled. 

“Where’s Nightwing?!” shouted Robin. “What did you do to him!” Two-Face frowned. 

“Sorry kid. My boys are a bit slow today. Hurry it up, Robin’s impatient.” Damian could hear laughs fill the hallway. Finally, Dick came into view. He was being dragged between two grunts, unconscious. The goons were both covered in blood. With a chill, Damian realized it wasn’t their blood. It was Dick’s. Every inch of Dick was covered in wounds. Damian could pick out several made by a knife and many more from fists. Dick was a smattering of bruises and his left arm was twisted in a way that made Damian’s stomach flip. 

“Wing!” Damian heard his voice break. This only served to heighten the howls of laughter coming from his captors. They threw Dick at Damian, who only barely managed to catch Dick, using his own body to slow his mentor’s fall. Are carefully as possible Damian lowered Dick to the ground, positioning himself protectively over Nightwing. Two-Face sneered. 

“We didn’t have to hurt him so badly. But he wouldn’t give anything up. Don’t worry. We’ll get the truth out. Maybe next time we’ll see if you feel like talking. We’ll be back soon enough.” With a cackle, Two-Face slammed the door on them, locking the duo in.

Damian immediately turned his attention to Dick. 

He still wasn’t conscious. But Damian could hear the pained and uneasy breathing. 

He was alive. 

Dick had begun to shiver. Damian wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or the blood loss. Damian reached behind him, unclipping his cape, and gently draped it around Dick. He hoped the thin cloth could provide a modicum of warmth. 

“Nightwing.” Damian said forcefully. “Wake up.” Dick made a pained noise, but stayed motionless. 

“Wing.” Damian whispered. “I really need you to get up now. Okay? Please. I cannot do this alone.” Damian pressed his head against Dick’s, willing him to wake. 

“Please.” Damain whispered into Dick’s hair. 

Damian felt Dick shift slightly under him. 

“Da- Robin?” Dick said groggily. Damian sat up. Dick’s eyes blinked open. They were hazy and unfocused. Slowly, Dick raised his hand and brushed a tear away Damian hadn’t realized he’d shed. 

“Don’t worry. I’m okay.”

“Stop saying that.” Damian said harshly. “You are obviously not fine. Next time they will not take you.” Dick smiled slightly. 

“Gotta protect you.” 

“I will do the protecting from now on.” Damian said, his voice rising. Dick shook his head. 

“That’s what family does. I’ll look after you. Gotta… protect...” Dick seemed to be half mumbling to himself now. Damian stared down at his brother. He could feel a knot of worry growing. 

“What is wrong.” Damian said.

“Everything's… spiny… need to…” Dick’s eyes rolled back and he sunk into the floor. 

“Nightwing!” shouted Damian. 

Damian looked down. It was hard to tell in the dim light. But the two of them were sitting in a pool of blood and it was growing. Damian silently cursed himself; he should have checked Dick over better. Quickly, Damian did an assessment. Dick’s arm wasn’t nearly as bad as it had first looked. His bruises were another matter. They were blossoming all over his body.Not life threatening but painful. Damian gently examined Dick’s ribs. None broken. Damian let out a sigh of relief. Dick’s head was also mercifully unharmed. Luckily, most of the cuts were shallow; the goal had been pain and not damage. None were near anything particularly dangerous. But there was one cut, running down Dick’s bicep. It was deeper than the others, and still bleeding heavily. That was Damian’s immediate concern. 

“Wing! Can you hear me?”

Damian was starting to panic now. This was bad. 

“Hey!” Damian yelled at the door. “I need help.” Nothing happened. 

“He needs bandages!” shouted Damian. Louder this time. Still nothing. 

“DO YOU WANT HIM TO BLEED OUT!” Damian bellowed. Finally, the door smashed open. A particularly large, oafish man stopped in. 

“ _ SHUT UP!” _ The man yelled. “You shut up or I'll bash your entire face in.” 

“He will die without assistance. He cannot tell you anything if he is dead.” Damian said feverishly. The man glanced down at the half lucid hero and frowned. 

“Fine.” He huffed back. The main left, quickly returning with bandages, needle and thread, and a bottle of water. The man tossed these at Damian before exiting the cell. 

  
  


Damian didn’t thank the man as he left. All his attention turned to Nightwing. 

He started with the knife wound. He made quick work of sewing up the wound. He then tied the gauze tight around the arm. Satisfied with his work he moved on to closing up the other wounds, including the twisted arm. After Damian was sure Dick wasn’t going to bleed out anytime soon he turned to the water. It took a lot of coaxing, but Damian got the Dick to drink most of the bottle. All that seemed to do Dick some good. Slowly, he was perking up. Some of the light was returning to his eyes and he managed to sit up. 

“How are you feeling?” Damian asked. Dick chuckled. 

“Everything hurts. But I think I’m okay.” 

“Do not worry. I will not let them hurt you any further.” Damian said sternly. A serious look came over Dick. 

“Damian. I need you to promise me something.” Damian knew what was coming. 

“No.” 

“Damian just listen.”

“I said no.”

“Damian! If you get the opportunity you get out of here. You don’t wait for me. You don’t come find me. You run until you get back to the Batcave. Do you understand?”

“I’m not leaving without you.” Damian said firmly. Dick sighed. 

“I’m in no shape to go anywhere and you’re not going to carry me out of here.” Damian glowered. 

“I  _ can  _ carry you.” Damian said firmly. 

“Not if you want to outrun Two-Face. I’m only going to slow you down. We need backup.”

“I’m your backup! Robin backs up Batman. I will not leave you alone.”

Dick chuckled darkly. 

“But I’m not Batman anymore. Remember.” Damian froze. Almost instantly Dick realized he’d said something wrong. 

“I didn’t mean it like that. Look. We may not be Batman and Robin anymore, but I trust you. I know you’ll come back for me with the others. But you can’t stay here to protect me okay? For once, please let me protect you. Promise me if you get the opportunity to get out you take it.”

“I promise.” Damian said quietly. Dick really wanted to believe him. 

“Pinky promise?” Dick asked. Damian nodded sharply, and held out his hand. Their fingers curled around each other. 

“Promise.” muttered Damian. Dick smiled wearily. Whatever energy he had seemed to be fading. He could feel his eyes getting heavy. With a shout, Damian caught him before Dick could crash back down to the floor. Slowly, Damian eased him onto the frigid ground. Damian pulled the cape tightly back around Dick’s shoulders. 

“You sleep. I will keep watch.” Damian said firmly. Normally Dick would argue. But he didn’t have much of a choice. He was already slipping into unconsciousness. 


	5. Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two-Face come for them again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geeez another long time for a post...  
> Sorry...   
> Let me know what you think of this chapter

Dick was still unconscious when they came for them again. 

Almost immediately after Two-Face had left, Damian had pulled Dick into his lap. Damian wasn’t sure how long he waited like that in the dark. He just sat, watching Nightwing's labored breathing. He didn’t permit himself to sleep. He didn’t want to be caught unawares. Despite what he’d said, he wasn’t about to give up protecting Dick. 

Two-Face opened the door quietly, followed by more goons. Dick didn’t even stir. He just continued to sleep in Damian’s lap. 

“Awww. It is so touching to see a family so close.” Dent cooed. Damian growled, and curled himself further around Dick. 

“Now now. None of that.” Dent took a threatening step forward. 

“BACK OFF!” shouted Damian, making Dick stir. Dick slowly blinked his eyes open. They were clearer than before and Dick even managed to sit up. 

“Robin?” Dick asked quietly. 

“Wing. How are you feeling?” asked Damian, ignoring Two-Face for a moment. Dick smiled slightly. 

“Honestly better than I was expecting. Did you patch me up?” Damian couldn’t help but smile a bit and nod. Dick did look better. A bit of color had come back to his face. The moment was interrupted by a cackle from Two-Face.

“Looks like both of our players are still in the game. Good. I like two-players. Obviously.” Two-Face smirked. “Now. Let’s start up round two. We’ll be playing to see who will be answering questions.” 

“I thought I already played that.” gripped Dick. Dent’s sneer curled into a smile. 

“You’ll see.” Two-Face took the coin out of his pocket. 

“Heads Nightwing. Tails Robin.” Damian’s grip around Dick tightened as Two-Face flicked the coin into the air. Damian felt all the air leave him as Dent held up a scratched coin. 

“Tails. Looks like its Baby Birds turn.” 

“No.” mumbled Dick. He tried to push himself away from Damian, to get in front of him. But the goons were already on them, ripping them apart. A pair of strong armed men pulled Damian towards the door. Damian stayed silent. Preparing himself for what was to come. Dick, however, did not. 

“Let go of him!” shouted Dick. Despite his condition, Dick wouldn’t stop fighting. Three of Dent’s men had him pinned against the wall; but he still managed to do damage. 

“Let him go!’ roared Dick again as his leg connected with a goon's nose, breaking it. 

Two-Face snickered. 

“Seems like Nightwing still has a lot of fight in him. On second thought. Take them both. Any funny business from one, shoot the other. ” Dent said. Damian hated to admit it, but the knot of fear growing in his stomach eased for just a moment. He wasn’t going to be alone. 

But it came back the moment the two were pulled through the door. 

Damian couldn’t get a reading on where they were exactly. A bunker, a warehouse even? He thought they might be underground. But that was it. He was half dragged through a series of cramped hallways. Damian made sure he memorized the path they were taken. He was starting to build a mental, if not mostly incomplete, map. Finally, the pair were shoved into a large, mostly empty, room. Except for a large bathtub. Two of Two-Face’s men were dumping bags of ice into it, making the water inside slosh around. Damian and Dick were tossed in front of it.

Damian felt himself tense. He had an idea about what was going to happen next. And it wasn’t pleasant. Two-Face placed a finger in the tub, instantly pulling back and shaking his hand dramatically. 

“Ow. Ice cold.” Two-Face let out a short chuckle as he stood over Dick and Damian. 

“Now, onto the game. And remember. Any funny business and my men start shooting.” 

Damian heard several of Two-Face’s men cock their guns in response. 

“It’s simple really.” continued Dent. “ I’m sure you’ve played it before. Answer my question or dunk in the water. Two options, you’re choice.”

Two-Face smiled down at Damian. Damian just stared back; his face set defiantly. 

“You think this scares me?” spat Damian. Two-Face frowned at him in annoyance. 

“Yeah yeah. I’ve heard the rumors about you brat. But nevertheless, the game must go on. Now, first question, and this is an easy one, who is Batman?” Damian’s frown deepened as he tried to murder Two-Face with his eyes. Harvey shrugged. 

“Alright. Going with option two I see. Much more unpleasant. But much more fun.” 

Damian tensed, bracing himself for the freezing water. He’d been trained for this. He could handle it. But, in one swift motion, Two-Face grabbed Dick’s hair in one hand ,the other grabbing Dick’s shoulder. The movement was so jarring, Dick didn’t have time to process what was going on or take a breath. All he could do was let out a surprised gasp as Two-Face shoved Dick’s head beneath the water.

“Nightwing!” screamed Damian. He tried to fling himself forward, but one of Two-Face’s men stepped in front of him. Damian lashed out but the man reacted faster, striking Damian across the face. Damian fell back smacking painfully into the ground and the man stood in front of him, blocking his way. Dick struggled under the water. He thrashed hard, spilling water over the edge and onto the ground. It pooled around Damian, seeping into his clothes. It was so cold Damian’s legs burned. But the pain barely registered to him. He was too busy watching Dick.

“What are you doing!” shouted Damian. “The coin came up me!” Two-Face laughed.

“That it did. We flipped a coin to see who would talk. You won. And talking is hard when you're underwater. No Nightwing here will be providing you motivation. Besides, from what I’ve heard, a little cold water wouldn’t phase you. But I’m curious if watching Nightwing drown will.” Two-Face shoved Dick farther into the bath. 

“Who is Batman.” Two-Face asked again. Damian slowly shook his head no. Two-Face growled, his grip on Nightwing’s head tightened. Dick’s struggles were growing weaker.

“Let him go! He can’t breath.” cried Damian. Dent rolled his eyes, but ripped Dick out of the water. Dick coughed and gasped for breath. His face was red and he was shaking like a leaf. Small ice cubes were clinging to his hair. His eyes were glazed over again. 

“Wing?” Damian asked, tentatively. Dick didn’t respond. Damian felt every muscle tighten as he heard Dick’s weak attempts to breath. Damian’s face twisted in a strained snarl. Damian had seen red a few times before. It had never ended well for those around him. Death usually followed. But this time was different. This time if Damian tried to rip apart everyone in the room, Dick would get hurt. Two-Face would drown him. Or one of his goons would shoot him. So he just gritted his teeth.

“Wow. He’s really not looking so good. Why don’t we start with an easier question then. Where is the Batcave? Tell me that and you can both go back to your cell.” Damian starred with wide eyed fear at Dick. Two-Face pushed his face dangerously close to the ice cold water. 

“Just that little question.” Two-Face cooeded. 

“I-I… don’t” stuttered Damian. Two-Face frustratingly rolled his eyes. 

“Fine. So be it.”

“Robin, I-” Dick was cut off as his head was thrust underwater. 

“WING!” screamed Damian. 

Dick struggled again but Two-Face held him steady. 

“He’s gonna have to breathe eventually. When he does. It’s going to burn like hell. What do you think? With all those wounds… you think he’ll last long?”

“Let him up.” Damian said through gritted teeth. 

“Tell me where the Batcave is.”

“I can’t -I.” Damian was cut off. Dick’s struggling had intensified, his desperate struggles becoming more violent. 

“Shit.” swore Harvey as he shifted to hold Dick better. 

“He can’t breathe.” Damian said. 

“Yeah that’s the point I…” Two-Face trailed off. 

Dick had suddenly gone slack in the water.

“WING!” screamed Damian. His brain buzzed with panic. Damian fought against the men holding him; his only thought to get Dick out of the water. But it seemed that Two-Face was not ready to lose one of his bargaining chips so quickly. Two-Face yanked Dick out of the water. Harvey released his grip on Dick, letting him collapse to the ground in a heap. He lay there, wet hair covering his face. The only sign of life were the violent shakes wracking his body. Dent bent down, inspecting Nightwing. 

“DON’T TOUCH HIM!” roared Damian, as he finally broke free of his captors, flinging himself towards Dick. Damian crashed into Two-Face. Driving the man away from his brother. But Damian didn’t press the attack. Instead he turned to Dick. 

“Wing?” Damian said, fear making his voice crack. Carefully, Damian brushed Dick’s hair back. Dick’s face was pale, his lips were twinged blue, and his cheeks were burned red. His eyes were closed and little icicles seemed to already be forming on his lashes. And, while there were tremors running up and down his body, there were no other signs of life. Trembling, Damian flipped his brother over onto his back. Damian pressed his hands down on Dick’s chest, ready to start CPR, but at the slight pressure Dick coughed, spitting water out. Damian gave a small gasp of relief and helped Dick roll onto his side as he expelled the rest of the water in his lungs.

For a moment, Damian forgot where he was. The sound of Dick breathing seemed to throw all other thoughts away. Damian just threw his arms around Dick and held on tight. It was just for a moment and then Damian pulled away. 

“Alright. Alright. I think we’ve all had enough fun for one day. Let’s get you two back to your cell.” said Two-Face. 

Damian helped Dick to his feet. Dick was unsteady, swaying slightly. He leaned heavily on Damian and coughed, seemingly unable to get his breathing under control. 

“I’ve got you.” murmured Damian as Two-Face ushered them back into the hall. 

.....

  
  
  


They arrived at their cell. Two-Face flung the door open. Damian could spell the damp cold radiating from the room.

“Alright. In you two go.” said Dent. Damian started moving forward but Dick stopped moving. He was shivering like a leaf, pressing into Damian, trying to soak up some warmth. Damian tried to help him forward, but Dick seemed to be out of it, rooted to the spot. 

“What now?” said Two-Face. Harvey stopped, turning back towards the two. Damian gain tried to help Dick move forward but it was no good. Dick’s eyes were fluttering, half closed half open, not really seeing anything. Dent frowned his disfigured face as he stalked towards them. Damian protectively held Nightwing closer. 

“Come on you two. In you go.” said Two-Face, stepping too close for comfort. 

“He’s-” Damian started, but he was cut off as Dent’s face turned dark. Dent reached out, grabbing Dick by the hair and dragging him forward. Dick let out a pained gasp. 

“Hey!” shouted Damian but before he could move, Dick’s eyes flickered open. They were clearer, sharper than they’d been in a while. Dick took a moment to stare at Two-Face. Then with alarming speed Dick reeled back, smashing his face into Dent’s. With a scream Harvey fell back, blood gushing from his nose. Dick was on him in a flash. His hands ripped at Two-Face’s clothing, tearing. Damian was momentarily stunned; he hadn’t realized Dick was this lucid. It was that flutter of a moment that did him in. Just as Damian was making to join Dick in the fight, a guard grabbed one of his wrists, twisting it behind his back painfully. Damian yelped in pain and tried to pull away to no avail. More guards rushed towards Nightwing. Two grabbed him round the middle and pulled up, dislodging him from Two-Face. Dick kicked away the guards. In their surprise they released him. Dick landed, turned on his heels , and sprinted towards Damian. Dick collided with Damian, wrapping him in a tight hug.

“Remember what you promised.” Dick whispered. Damian felt Dick press something into his palm. Without even registering, Damian slipped whatever it was into his glove obscuring it from view. Dick let go and turned back, placing himself protectively in front of Damian. 

Two-Face roared in anger. 

“What the fuck do you think you are doing? Throw Nightwing someplace dark and shitty.” 

The guards were on the Nightwing in an instant, and this time, they weren’t caught on unawares. 

Dick fought, but there were too many of them. Punches and kicks rained down on Dick, sending him crashing to the ground. Dick didn’t move, just made a small pained noise. Two goons grabbed him by the arms and hoisted him up. They began dragging him down the hall. 

“Wing.” cried Damian. Two-Face sneered and grabbed Damian by the scruff of his neck and flung him into the room. Damian crashed to the ground.

“Don’t worry little bird. You’ll see him soon, probably in one piece. Maybe two.” Dent laughed as he slammed the door behind him. 

Damian sat in the darkness, alone, for a moment. Then, when he was sure the posse had left, he took out the small object Dick had passed to him. 

Damian’s heart skipped a beat.

Clutched tightly in Damian’s hand was a key. 


	6. Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian has a key

Damian

____________________________________

Damian could feel his heart beating in his chest. It felt like it was about to burst. 

He had a key. Dick had given him a key. 

Damian waited for just a moment, listening to his own breathing. He couldn’t hear any sounds from the other side. Two-Face was nowhere near. Quickly, Damian darted towards the door. Carefully, Damian pressed the key into the lock. Damian turned the key and heard the click. Slowly, Damian inched the door open, wincing every time it creaked. Damian peered out. The hallway was empty; Damian let out a sigh of relief. Damian crept down the hallway; in the direction Dick was dragged off. 

Logically, Damian knew he should get out. Every inch of his training told him this was a ridiculous endeavor. Wandering around Two-Face’s hideout was not likely to result in anything productive. He _should_ find a way out, find Batman, and rescue Dick together. Damian _should_ listen to Dick. But Damian couldn’t do it. He couldn’t leave without Dick.

So Damian started down the hall. He listened intently, straining to hear Dick; but all he heard was his silent footsteps. Damian’s eyes darted around each corner. But there was nobody. No guards, no Two-Face, no Dick. 

Finally, Damian came to a crossroads in the hallway; the corridor split in several directions. Damian glanced down the different hallways. The paths all looked the same. Damian could feel the panic rising. The winding hallways seemed never ending. They branched and twisted; with bare walls, no doors, as far as Damian could see. 

Damian bit his lower lip, unsure which way to go. His anxiety was rising. He needed to find Dick fast. Everything seemed to be pushing in on him. He couldn’t breath. It was getting hard to think. Panic was threatening to bubble over. He just had to find Dick. He’d be okay if he could find Dick. Before the panic fully overtook him, Damian picked a route at random and started walking. 

Damian was half down the hallway when he heard voices; loud and intense. Damian froze for just a moment. That moment was all it took for the voices to round the corner. Two guards, large, with guns, came into view. They paused for a moment, surprised. One of them opened their mouth, surprised. Damian turned on his heels, sprinting away. 

“HEY! STOP!” one of the guards shouted. Damian could hear them sprinting after him. But he was small and quick. Even in his tired state he’d been trained for this. He could do this. 

Damian was expecting them to shoot at him; although he was hoping their shock would last longer. Three shots rang out loud and clear. Damian felt pain radiating from his arm as the shock pushed him hard into the wall. Damian bit back a scream. He couldn’t tell how bad it was. All he knew was even with the adrenaline pumping through him, his arm was screaming in pain. Damian sped around another corner. Damian looked around. He had to get out of here. He was already starting to feel lightheaded; and he couldn’t help Dick if he got recaptured. 

“SHIT YOU SHOT HIM! GET BACK HERE KID!” The voices were closing in.

Then Damian saw it. A vent. Damian hurried over, ripping it open, and squeezed inside. Damian tucked his legs close to his chest and tried to contain his frantic breathing. 

Damian heard several sets of feet approach. Damian instinctively pressed a hand to his mouth. 

“Fuck. Where’d the runt go?” a gruff voice said. 

“How the hell should I know? But you got him right? He can’t have gone far.” Another voice said. 

“Shit… Fuck. Okay. Go tell Dent. I’ll go this way, keep looking.”

“Ugh. Why do I have to be the one who tells Two-Face?”

“Cuz you shot the kid! Idiot!” 

“Fine.” The voices drifted off as they moved on. Damian made sure they were gone before he shifted in the vent. He looked down at his arm. It was burning and blood was freely flowing from it, trickling down his arm. Damian couldn’t be out in the open. Not like this. His chances of getting away again were fading by the minute.

So Damian crawled in deeper. They wouldn’t check the vents. At least, not yet. He could search for Dick safely.

Damian crawled with what felt like hours. It was tight, hot and with the adrenaline fading his arm could barely move. But he couldn’t find another opening; not even a slit to look through. The moment he did he’d slip out and find Dick. He just had to keep going. He was starting to feel light headed. Blood Loss, exhaustion, and fading adrenaline made his head spin. He needed to rest but he knew if he closed his eyes, even for a moment he wouldn’t wake up. Finally, Damian’s hand hit something. A grate. Damian could have sobbed in relief. With wobbly arms, Damian pushed it open. 

Cool air hit Damian’s face like a punch. 

He was outside. Somehow. Dimly, Damian realized he was someplace dank, crumbling, and smelled like fish. Damian glanced around. Part of him hoped he’d see Batman stalking around. But there was no one… except, situated some short distance away, was a large glass box. Blearily, Damian blinked at it. 

“I’ll be right back Dick. Just hold on.” Damian muttered to himself as he squeezed out of the vents. He stood up, swaying slightly. His head was swimming dangerously. Damian looked down, his arm was drenched in blood. Damian hummed his disapproval but started off towards the box. It couldn’t be more than a block away, but it took almost all of Damian’s energy to stagger over. Through bleary eyes, the box came into focus. Damian smiled slightly to himself. He was right. It was a phone booth. Damian slipped inside, leaning heavily against the dusty glass. The phone was cracked, and the metal rusty. But Damian shoved his hand in the coin return, pulling out the loose change. Damian jammed the coins into the slot and dialed the first number that popped into his head. The phone rang one, twice, then… The phone picked up. 

“Who the hell is this?” came a sharp voice. Damian let out a sigh of relief. 

“Todd.”

“Brat? Is that you? What the fuck are you- what number are you even calling from?” 

“Need… help..” Damian felt what little strength he had leaving him. Even leaning against the wall wasn’t enough. He legs weren’t able to hold him up anymore. 

“Dick.” Damian managed to say as he slid to the floor. Dimly, Damian registered he’d landed in something sticky. With his good arm, he touched it, bringing it up to his face. It was covered in blood. His blood. 

“Demon? What’s going on? Fuck. Talk to me. Where are you?” Damian tried to respond but his voice seemed to have left him. 

“Shit, shit, shit. Just hold on. Okay? I’ll get Tim on the line. He can trace it. Just don’t hang up.”

Damian felt the phone slip from his grasp. 

“DAMIAN!” Jason shouted in his ear. Damian wanted to respond but everything was fading into darkness.


	7. Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Dick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in 2 days? How did that happen?  
> Sorry this is a shorter one though.

Dick

____________________________________

Dick was only vaguely aware of what was happening around him and he couldn’t muster the energy to care. He’d gotten the key to Damian. Hopefully it was the right one. He hadn’t really had time to inspect it closely. He was aware that he was being dragged somewhere, he heard a door open, felt himself being thrown to the ground. It felt cool against his burning face. Dent was saying something to him. Probably threatening. Dick only half listened. Evidently Harvey had asked him a question because when Dick stayed silent Dent kicked him hard in the side. There were more words, more screaming. Dick was just focusing on breathing, his ribs protesting each shallow puff. Two-Face shouted a few more times. Dick curled in on himself, trying to shield himself. But, there were no more attacks. Instead, he heard a door open and close. And then Dick was alone. 

Dick laid on the ground for some time. He knew he should be getting up. He needed to find Damian. But his body wouldn’t respond. Even his eyes were heavy. He’d just rest for a minute. Then he’d get up...

_ BANG _

Dick’s eyes flew open. 

_ BANG BANG BANG _

Dick pushed himself up on his elbow. There would only be one reason there would be shooting. Damian must have gotten out. Dick felt his bruised face crack into a thin grin. But it immediately fell; they were shooting at Damian. 

Dick managed to pull himself up against the wall. He took a staggering step forward. He had to help Damian. The shots had stopped, but Damian was still in trouble. 

Dick was almost at the door. He just needed to take a few more steps. 

The door flew open. Two-Face came barreling in. Both sides of his face were contorted in rage. He grabbed Dick by the collar of his suit. 

“WHERE IS HE!” spittle flew in Dick’s face. 

He pushed Dick up against the wall so hard Dick’s feet barely touched the ground. Dick couldn’t help but smile to himself. Damian had gotten away. Nothing else mattered. Dick could face anything knowing Damian was safe.

“Boss… he hasn’t left. He can’t know where the runt is.” said a burly henchmen, practically cowering in the door frame. Two-Face roared again but let Dick go; who crumpled to the floor. Two-Face began pacing, running his hands through his twisted hair. 

“Okay… okay…” He muttered to himself. “Kids shot… can’t get that far… He can’t tell the Bat where I am yet… I’ve still got time.”

“What?” Dick heard his voice break. Two-Face’s words felt like he’d kicked Dick again. Dent’s face broke into a malicious grin. 

“My men got a little over zealous. He’s bleeding out somewhere around here. But we’ll find him. Don’t worry.” Harvey sneered. 

"No..." Dick whispered to himself. Panic was slowly rising. 

“But… boss…” one of Two-Face’s men muttered, shifting uncomfortably. “If the runt does bring Batman…” Dent signed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he thought. 

“Fine. Fine. I suppose it's better to leave with Nightwing than wait and hope Batman doesn’t find us. One hostage is better than no hostage I suppose. Alright boys, let’s pack this up and get going. We’ll get Nightwing to talk once we’re safe.” 

“Right boss!” said one of the henchmen, leaving. 

“As for you…” said Harvey, rounding on Dick. Dick began trying to crawl away from Dent. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dent sneered. “I still need you to spill all your little secrets.” 

“Get back.” said Dick weakly. 

“How long have we known each other Nightwing? A decade it seems like. I’ve captured you half a dozen times. I’ve never known for sure, but I think I was the first person to kidnap you. Is that true?”

Dick stayed silent, glaring. Dent chuckled. 

“By now, I know how you think. You’re planning on the first chance you get to spring yourself and search for that boy. I know I’m not wrong. Tell me. You seem to go to a lot of trouble protecting him. What  _ is  _ he to you? Was I right? You’re brothers aren’t you?” Dick just continued to glare. 

“Fine. Don’t tell me. Next time you see the brat I’ll personally make sure it’ll be his severed head.” 

Dick let out a roar and kicked out at Dent, but he caught Dick’s foot. Two-Face wrenched Dick closer. Dick felt his back scrape against the rough ground. 

“I’ve already lost one Bird Baby. I’m not about to lose another.” Dent’s grip on Dick’s foot tightened. 

"Let me go, I-" 

There was a sickening crack. White hot pain flooded Dick. 

Dick screamed.

Harvey let go and stepped away from him, grinning down at his handy work. Dick didn’t need to look. He knew Dent had broken his ankle. 

“Just so you don’t get any ideas about running away.”

Harvey nudged Dick's foot and Dick screamed again. 

“That should do it.”

Dick could feel bile rising in his mouth. It was too much, on top of all the other abuse his body had taken. Everything was slipping away from him. The world was just a series of gradually growing black spots. Still Dick fought it; he had to stay awake. He couldn’t let them take him. He had to find Damian. 

“Grab him.” Harvey said coolly. 

Dick felt arms gripping him too tightly, picking him up. His ankle was jostled, making the pain spike again and then everything went dark. 


	8. Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments! I absolutely love it! I'm so glad people are liking this fic!

Damian

____________________________________

The world slowly crept back in with steady waves of pain. Damian’s head was pounding, his arm was on fire, and he was so tired. Damian tried to move but something heavy was holding him. Damian wanted to fight against the force, but he was too exhausted. 

“-Amian… Damian!” There was a loud sound somewhere above him. 

Someone was calling his name?

“Damian!” The voice was shaking him lightly. Damian made a whining noise in protest. 

“There you go! Damian? Can you hear me? Okay. This is gonna hurt demon…” There was a pressure on Damian’s arm. The pain there screamed. Or was that Damian screaming?

“Hey! Hey! You’re okay. You’re okay.” So it was Damian screaming. Strong arms wrap around Damian and pull him close, tucked under someone’s chin. 

“I had to stop the bleeding.” Damian’s head was a blur but he knew he recognized that voice. 

“Dick?” Damian murmured. 

“Sorry… Not Dick.” Damian wasn’t sure if he’d ever heard Jason Todd sound that apologetic before. Damian buried his head further into Jason’s chest so he wouldn’t see the tears Damian was fighting back. 

“Damian. I need you to focus. You said Dick’s name on the phone. Where is he? What happened to you?” Damian held up a shaking hand and pointed to the warehouse. 

“There. Two-Face took us. He’s hurt.” Damian felt Jason stiffen, he could feel the anger rolling off of him. 

“I’ll be back.” Jason released his grip on Damian, leaning him against the side of the phone box. With movements too quick for Damian’s hazy mind to process; Jason took out his guns and sprinted towards the building. Damian watched him kick open a door and slip inside. With Todd gone, all Damian was left with was silence. 

...

Damian wasn’t sure how long he sat there but slowly his head started to clear up. The fuzziness on the edges of his mind were solidifying. Part of Damian wished it wouldn’t. Then he wouldn’t have been able to think. That was worse than the physical pain. Knowing he’d left Dick. He hadn’t meant to do it. Every plan he’d made had ended with him finding Dick, not passing out after calling for help. But still he’d done it. He’d left Dick with Two-Face, beaten and alone. Damian could feel the tears welling up again. But he pushed them back down. Crying was a luxury he didn’t have. All his energy had to be focused on finding Dick. That’s all that mattered. Getting Dick back. 

“Damian! You still awake?” Damian’s eyes flew open. He hadn’t realized he’d closed them. Todd was kneeling in front of him. He was breathing heavily and he was alone. He’d taken his mask off and his eyes were wild with fury. 

“Dick?” Damian asked. Todd looked away.

“I... couldn’t find him. They cleared out of there. Dick’s gone. FUCK!” Todd swore too loudly. Damian didn’t say anything. Fear was gripping him too tightly.

“We’ll find him and I’ll personally break every bone in Two-Face’s ugly face.” Jason roared. Suddenly all the rage seemed to leave Todd. His arms slumped and he slid down next to Damian. 

“Fuck… this is bad.” Jason nervously ran his fingers through his hair. They sat in silence for a moment.

“I called you.” Damian finally said, slowly. Todd cracked a wiry grin that didn’t extend to his eyes. 

“Glad to see at least your brain isn’t scrambled. Yeah you called me. Freaked me the fuck out too.”

“How’d you find me?” asked Damian.

“Tim tracked the phone. He’s on his way.” muttered Jason. Damian could count on less than one hand how often he’d been glad to see Tim Drake. Damian knew this would be one of them. 

“Batman?” asked Damian. 

“He’s with Tim. Also on his way.” said Jason. Damian couldn’t help but relax slightly. Batman was on his way.

“You’ve lost a decent amount of blood. I stopped the bleeding through. Are you hurt anywhere else?” asked Jason. Damian shook his head. 

“Not really.” grumbled Damian.

“Not really isn’t a no.” said Jason with a frown. 

“I can handle it Todd.” Damian snapped. Jason’s frown deepened.

“I know you can. I just-” Jason stood up again, suddenly. “I’m not good at this shit… Dick’s the one…” Jason trailed off. Jason didn’t need to finish. Damian knew what he meant. Dick would know what to do in this situation. He’d know the right thing to say to make Damian feel better. Dick was always the one offering support to his brother. His comforting presence always made everything around him better. Dick was the brother, the best friend, the... everything. The thing that held their broken lives together. He washed away all the anger, all the pain with kindness and understanding. Without Dick they were just lost people joined together by Batman. Dick made them a family.

They couldn’t loose him. 

“I…” Jason tried again. 

“DAMIAN!” Tim Drake’s voice cut over Jason’s. 

“Over here.” said Jason, waving them over. 

The Batmobile screeched into view. Red Robin and Batman sprung out, ready for battle but relaxed slightly at the site of Damian and Jason. 

“Are you both alright?” asked Batman. 

“We’re fine.” said Todd quickly. 

“Are you sure? Damian are you bleeding?” asked Red Robin, looking down at Damian. Damian grimaced. 

“I said I am fine Drake.” 

Wordlessly, Bruce walked over and knelt in front of Damian. 

“Are you hurt?” Batman said in his low voice. 

“Shot. I am fine.” said Damian.

“Shot?! And you’re ‘fine’.” scoffed Tim, air quoting for emphasis. Damian’s frown deepened.

“Where.” said Batman. Wincing, Damian held out his injured arm. Batman checked it over once. Satisfied, Batman rose and looked at Jason. 

“Where’s Dick?” Batman’s voice was cold. Jason looked away, unable to meet Bruce’s gaze. 

“I was too late. Two-Face got away with him… Damian says he’s hurt.” Batman stiffened at the words. 

“Tim, get Damian to the Batmobile. Jason you’re with me.” 

“What!” blanched Damian. 

“You’re injured.” said Batman evenly. “You’ll wait for us at the Batcave.”

“I already told you I’m fine.” insisted Damian. 

“Go wait with Alfred. We’ll find Dick.” Bruce said it confidently; there was no question or hesitation in his voice. The thought of being stuck in the Batcave, waiting for news of Dick, was nauseating to Damian. He had to be there. He had to help.

“No.” said Damian, fighting to keep back the rage. “I am  _ not  _ sitting idly by while Dick’s in danger!” 

“We’ll find him, demon.” said Todd. 

“Damian please.” Bruce put a hand on Damian’s shoulder. “I can’t worry about two sons right now. Leave this to us.” said Batman. Damian swatted away the hand, his rage bubbling over. 

“This is Dick!” screamed Damian, all sense of composure gone. 

Damian hung his head and watched his hands bawl into fists in his lap. 

“I am not leaving Dick.” said Damian. The thought of losing Dick briefly floated through his thoughts. The thought was too painful to even fully realize. It made his brain scream out in utter panic. 

“I’m just… not.” said Damian quietly. Tears fell into his lap. Damian brushed them away, hurriedly. 

Batman sighed. 

“Fine.” he said. Damian looked up.

“But you stay in the car. Are we clear?” said Batman. 

Damian nodded. That was enough for him. 


	9. Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm not satisfied with this chapter :/  
> Hopefully people like it though

Dick

____________________________________

Everything hurt. His face, his chest, but nothing like his ankle. It radiated white hot pain, so intense it woke him as it was jostled. Dick bit back a cry as he was picked up and slung over a shoulder. Whoever was carrying him started walking; each step sent waves of nauseating pain. Two-Face was close by. He was shouting something… about hurrying maybe? Dick couldn’t make it out. They picked up their pace and the pain increased. Dick let the pain fog his mind. 

He was unsure how long then ran for. But finally they stopped. Dick heard a car unlock. Dick felt himself being dumped inside the trunk. He landed hard on his shoulder. The trunk door was slammed. Dick felt the rumble of the car start. It was hot. He could hardly breath. He faded in and out. There was no way to tell how long he was in there.

The next thing he knew cold hit his face, burning. Dick coughed at the fresh air. Rough hands were pulling him up. They dragged him. Dick heard himself scream quietly as his ankle banged against the ground. Dick struggled to open his eyes, but somehow, he managed. He was in another room. This one held a large metal cage. It swung open and Dick was thrown inside. It was cramped; he had to contort painfully to fit. Dick closed his eyes again, letting his head fall against the bars. They were cold and felt good against his burning temple. Vaguely, Dick thought that wasn’t a good sign, probably a fever. He just needed to sleep. He’d think of a plan after. He needed to get out. Damian was still somewhere, bleeding. Dick would be okay if he could just sleep. He just needed to… 

Dick was woken by a banging sound. Two-Face’s men were shaking the cage, pounding their guns against the bars, laughing at him as he flinched. Two-Face was there as well, circling the cage. 

“It’s just you now Nightwing.” coeded Two-Face. Nightwing hummed his displeasure. 

“Now tell me. Who is Batman.” Dick was too tired to respond. 

“Fine. Don’t say anything. But how about this. Just answer yes or no to my questions. And then, I’ll let you go. Maybe you’ll find your Robin in time to save him.” Dick shot him daggers. 

“I’ll take your silence as a yes. So tell me. How many Robins are there?” Dick stayed silent. 

“I’ve counted four.” continued Two-Face. “You were the first. I remember when you first showed up. So excited, but I beat that out of you. Now the second Robin. What happened to him? Rumor has it he’s Red Hood. The third’s Red Robin now. Am I right?”

“I won’t tell you anything.” mumbled Dick. 

“And why’s that? Hm? These other Robin’s are important to you. Important enough for you to risk your life for. I’ve already guessed the newest Robin is part of your family, a brother. It makes sense that they’d all be your family. Should I be looking for someone who adopted four boys?”

Dick set his face to stone. He wouldn’t let a single twitch of emotion give away anything. Two-Face’s frown trend into a snarl. He gripped the cell walls tight. 

“Give me anything Boy Wonder.” Dick flinched. No one had called him that in a while. But still, he stayed silent. 

“FINE!” Two-Face roared. “I  _ will  _ get you to talk!” Two-Face turned to his men. 

“Don’t let him sleep.” Dent stormed out of the room. Dick let his eyes shut again. His head was pounding. 

The world exploded in sound. Music so loud it shook Dick’s head. He covered his ears and moaned. 

They turned strobe lights on after that. So bright they burned through his eyelids. Dick curled further into a ball, burying his head. 

They wouldn’t let him sleep… but Dick still faded. Nothing made sense anymore. His brain became a muddled mess. Swirling thoughts. He wasn’t sure where he was. All he knew was pain. Aching pain. Sharp pain. Burning pain. 

Eventually it was all too much. The sounds. The light. Mercifully, he slipped into deep darkness that even Two-Face's men couldn't wake him from. 


	10. Damian / Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last two chapters are almost written! So this fic should be finished up soon!  
> Thank you everyone whose stuck around!

Damian

____________________________________

Damian hated waiting. It made him feel impossibly useless and small. Everyone around him was doing something. Tim was frantically calling Barbra, Jason was making a list of Two-Face’s associates, and Bruce was bandaging Damian’s arm, while all Damian could do was sit defensively in the Batmobile.

“It’s just a graze. You’ll be fine.” said Bruce, snapping Damian out of his sulking daze. Damian nodded slightly. “I’ll get you a blanket.” said Bruce, standing up. Damian reached up, grabbing the edge of Batman’s glove. Bruce stopped. 

“Father.” said Damian, quietly. Bruce knelt in front of Damian. 

“I’m sorry.’ Damian said, feeling his lower lip wobble slightly. Bruce smiled sadly and put a comforting hand on Damian’s good shoulder. 

“It wasn’t your fault Damian.” Bruce said evenly. 

“But… I left him. I-” started Damian, tears slipping down his face.

“Damian.” Bruce tightened his grip, comfortingly. “If you hadn’t called Jason, we wouldn’t have known you were taken. We might have been too late to save you. And Damian I am so glad you’re okay.” Bruce’s words were quiet, soft. Whatever small walls Damian still had up came crashing down. Big tears rolled down his face, as Damian sobbed. Bruised gathered him up in his arms and let Damian cry into his shoulder. 

“I don’t … I don’t know what I’d do if he’s gone.” Damian managed to say between tears. Bruce held him tight. 

“I know. We are going to find him. We’re bringing him home.” Damian managed to nod as Bruce pulled away. 

“I’m going to get you a blanket okay?” Bruce said. Damian nodded again, wiping the tears away. Bruce went to the trunk of the Batmobile. Damian numbly sank into the seat and waited. 

Jason

____________________________________

Eight hours. That’s how long they’d been looking for Dick.

Damian had almost instantly fallen asleep in the backseat of the Batmobile after his arm was bandaged. He’d been exhausted and after Bruce had wrapped him in an over sized blanket, Damian was out like a light. 

Barbra and Tim had researched any properties Two-Face might be hiding in. Bruce, Tim, and Barbra had split the places up to investigate. They checked in every few hours. But so far every lead was a dead end. 

Jason had taken a more direct approach. He’d punched and threatened his way through most of Gotham’s underbelly. Anyone who Two-Face had even looked at had come face to face with Jason tonight. But all Jason had to show for it was some bloody knuckles. And now, he was down to his last lead. 

Jason didn’t even know the guy's name. Didn’t matter. He just knew he was a vague associate of Two-Face; used to drive one of his getaway cars. Jason knew that he liked to hang out at a particular seedy bar, drinking a bit too much. And Jason also happened to know this bar never had a working restroom. All Jason had to do was wait outside in the alley and wait. He didn’t have to stand around for very long for a piss blind drunk matching Jason’s description to come stumbling out. He didn’t even see Jason hiding in the shadows. Jason was on top of him in a flash, grabbing the man by his collar and shoving him against the wall, hard. 

“Gezzus!” The man shouted. He’d turned a putrid green and looked like he was about to throw up. 

“Two-Face. Where is he?” Jason hissed, shoving the man harder into the brick wall. 

“Face-Two? Hazzn’t talked to...him. Months.” The man hiccuped. Jason’s grip tightened. 

“Wrong answer.” growled Jason. 

“Looooook look.” The man slurred. He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a phone. He held it to Jason’s face. 

“Seeeee! I toooold you! I’m an upside down member of soc-society.” The man giggled. Jason didn’t respond. He grabbed the phone, letting the man fall to the ground with a pained yelp. The man began barfing dramatically. But Jason didn’t even notice. He was still staring at the phone. He gripped it so tightly his knuckles turned white. There written out plainly was a text conversation between the man and Two-Face from just a few hours ago. To his credit, the man had never responded to any of them. 

Two-Face (A-HOLE)

Benny, need you for a job tonight. 

Benny, respond. It’s going down. 

Benny you OWE me. Don’t forget who bailed you out. 

BENNY

Benny, things have escalated. Get your drunk ass over here ASAP!

Just show up here in thirty. That should give you enough time to sober up.

And under that. An address. Jason felt his hands shake as hard as the drunks. This had to be where Dick was. What else could Two-Face be talking about? Jason typed in the address. It was in the area. Jason dropped the phone and started running. He pressed his hand to his communicator. 

“I FOUND HIM!” he shouted, cursing himself at the way his voice wobbled.

“WHAT!” Tim shouted. 

“Where?” said Bruce. 

“I’m sending you the address.” Jason said. 

“I’ll be there in ten.” said Bruce, not giving away any emotion. 

“I’ll try and beat you.” shouted Tim. 

“Fuck…” swore Barbra. “I’m pretty far off. I’ll get there when I can.” 

“Someone needs to tell Damian.” muttered Tim. 

“I’ve been listening, Drake. I’ll be there momentarily.” said Damian, his voice tired but awake. 

“Damian.” Bruce’s words were a warning.

“I will wait in the car Father. But you will not stop me from doing that.” grumbled Damian. There was silence from Bruce.

“Alright. Let’s get Dick back.” said Jason. 

“Roger.” said Bruce. Jason stopped listening after that. He focused on getting there as fast as possible. 

…

The address was for a dilapidated warehouse in the worst part of Gotham. No one would be surprised to hear shouting or gunfire there. A perfect place to hide a hero. 

Batman was there first; to the surprise of no one. Jason and Tim found him brooding on top of a nearby building. Barbra was still far off, and they couldn’t wait. The three of them made their way onto the warehouse’s roof. The lucky thing about worn down warehouses, there was always some way in. Almost instantly, Jason found a broken skylight provided them with an excellent view down below. The three of them peered down.

Two-Face was in the center of the room below them, screaming and roaring at the gaggle of men surrounding him. 

“I don’t see Dick.” muttered Tim, his eyes feverishly surveying the scene. 

Then, Jason spotted him, crumpled in a cage. Dick. He wasn’t moving. 

“There.” hissed Jason. Tim audibly gasped. Jason’s blood felt like it was going to boil. Dick, battered and bruised, shoved in a fucking cage. Dick. The kindest man Jason had ever met. His older brother. Nightwing, in a fucking cage. Jason felt his hands twitch, eager to wrap themselves around his guns. 

Tim looked like he was having just as hard of a time. His face had turned pale and he started muttering feverishly to himself. 

“Focus.” Bruce’s voice cut through the panic enveloping the roof. But even Bruce sounded more intense than usual. And Jason couldn’t help but notice how tightly Bruce was gripping the roof. 

“Tim. Other side. Provide cover.” said Batman. Tim nodded and darted away. Jason tensed, 

“We go now?” Jason growled; it wasn’t a question. But Bruce shook his head. 

“Wait for Tim to get in position. We have one shot at getting him out safely.” 

“He’s not  _ safe right now.  _ Look at him he’s-” Jason was cut off. Two-Face was yelling again, louder this time. 

“WE’LL JUST BRING HIM. BRING HIM HERE.” A set of his thugs stalked over to Dick’s motionless form; several carrying guns. They opened the cage and wrenched Dick out. Dick was still limp, his head falling against his chest, his hair obscuring his face. They dragged him towards Two-Face, depositing him at the villains feet. 

Dent paced in front of Dick, biting his nails. He seemed to have lost any control he had on his rage. 

“Anything Nightwing.  _ Anything.  _ Tell me anything. Just... what’s The Bat’s favorite color? Anything!” Harvey shouted. But Dick was too far gone. He just laid on the ground; not moving, not speaking. Harvey let out a scream. 

“Wake him up!” Two-Face screeched. “I  _ told  _ you not to let him sleep.” A thug nodded and raced out of the room. 

“We go now?” Jason barked. 

“Wait…” muttered Bruce, pointing to the remaining goons; all who had guns trailed on Dick. 

The thug came back. He had a large bucket of water, sloshing around with chunks of ice. The man promptly deposited water on top of Dick’s head. But even that couldn’t stirr Dick. All the water did was make Dick shiver so violently even Jason could see. Dent reached down and grabbed Dick by his sopping wet collar and hauled him to his knees. 

“NAMES. AGES. ADDRESS. ALLIES. ANYTHING. GIVE ME ANYTHING AND I’LL LET YOU GO.” 

Again, Dick stayed silent; his head lulling against his chest. With a scoff Two-Face flung Dick to the ground. 

“ _ Bruce.”  _ Jason whispered, hating how desperate he sounded. 

“Wait.” Bruce said. 

“Put him back.” grumbled Two-Face. With a nod, the men scooped Dick up and flung him back in the cage. 

Jason couldn’t help but cringe at the sound Dick’s body made as it crunched into the hard metal. Jason’s anger was threatening to boil over. His vision was turning more and more red. 

Two-Face screamed again, unintelligible nonsense at his men. He was waving his hands around. He threw accusatory finger jabs and insults at anyone in his vicinity. His men crowded around him, trying to get him to calm down; including most of the men watching Nightwing with guns. Leaving only one guard on Nightwing, who was paying more attention to the spittle coming off his boss than to the young hero.

“Now.” hissed Batman. Jason sprang into action, launching himself through the roof. The guard on Nightwing didn’t even know what hit him. 


	11. Dick

Dick

____________________________________

… Dick was being pulled out of the cage…

...Hands gripped him too hard…

…Two-Face was screaming, shouting, asking too many questions again…

...water was being dumped on him…

...It was cold...

...Dick didn’t answer…

...He wouldn’t answer…

…Someone was hitting him… hard…

… More pain… 

… He was being dragged away…

...Dick hit something hard…

...Darkness…

...Cold…

...Quiet…

  
  


Finally, Dick could rest. Close his eyes. Even if he was shivering from the cold, he could sleep for a moment. 

Sounds exploded again. Louder this time and different. Fighting. People screaming. Gunshots rang out. Dick felt like sobbing. Why couldn’t they leave him alone? 

The noises grew louder and louder. They seemed to be right on top of him. Through the din, vaguely Dick heard the cage door open. Dick curled himself into a tight ball, trying to cover his ears. 

Hands grabbed at him. Pulling him; trying to get him out of the cage. 

With what little strength he had left, Dick lashed out. But he was exhausted and he only managed to squirm slightly. Still, it did the trick. The hands left quickly, flinching away. Dick thought he heard voices above him. But they were floating around him, too far away to reach. The voices were saying something. But Dick couldn't focus. He couldn’t even open his eyes. He was so tired. He wanted to just drift away. Sleep was pulling at him, tugging at the corners of his mind.

“Dick.” said a quiet voice, deep and comforting. Although he was still ice cold, the voice warmed Dick. All thoughts of sleep left his head, driven away by the sound of Bruce’s voice. There was a particular way Bruce said Dick’s name. When he was hurt. When he was being rescued. When Bruce was worried. It was Bruce’s way of saying I’m here, we’re going home, when there wasn’t time to say all that.

“B...” Dick tried to say. It came out as more of a pained whimper. But Bruce must have understood. Dick knew it was him.

Hands gingerly touched his face; slow at first, as if worried Dick would pull away again. Dick leaned in. Bruce’s voice was saying something again. Was it meant for him? Dick wasn’t sure. The voice was calm, but years of training allowed Dick, even in his exhausted state, to pick up the notes of fear. The hands were removed again. Dick let out a choked sob. Bruce had been grounding him. Anchoring him as his mind threatened to float away. Now he felt adrift. 

“I’ve got you.” Bruce said again, more hurried this time. 

Dick felt arms wrapping tenderly around his body, hoisting him up. 

“Batman! Look out!” Someone shouted. Bruce’s hands tightened as the room was rocked by an explosion. Dick thought it was close to them. But he wasn’t sure. Everything was a swirling mess. 

Dick heard heavy boots rush up to them. 

“Take him.” said Bruce, his voice reverberating through Dick. Dick felt himself being shifted out of Bruce’s arms and onto someone's back. But he didn’t mind. He could smell gunpowder and old leather. Jason. Dick felt himself crack a weary smile as his face was buried into Jason’s hair; comforting and soft against his bruised cheek. 

“Get him out of here.” Dick heard Batman say. 

“Got it.” shouted Jason. Dick frowned slightly. He hadn’t heard Jason take orders from Batman in years. 

Was Jason hurt? 

“Jsn” Dick slurred, barely audible. 

“I got you Dickface.” said Jason in a hushed tone so quiet Dick could barely hear it over the gunfire. “Just stay with me.” 

Another explosion rocketed around them. Then another; so close it shoved Jason to the ground, though he was able to keep Dick on his back. Jason swore. 

“Red Robin! Keep them off our back!’ shouted Jason. 

“I’m on it! Just keep going!” replied Tim. 

Dick smiled again weakly. Tim was here too. Of course he was. Jason stood up and broke into a sprint. 

Cold air hit Dick’s wet face as they dashed into the open street. Dick shivered into Jason. 

“Hang in there. Batmobiles around the corner.” shouted Jason.

“Damian? Okay?” Dick said quietly, not sure if he was ready for the answer. 

“He’s fine. Don’t worry. We found him. He’s waiting for you.” Dick let out a sigh of relief he’d been holding since he’d heard the gun shouts hours ago. Damian was okay. Dick let his mind slip away, comforted in the fact that Damian was okay. 

  
  


Dick heard a car door open. Jason shrugged Dick off his back, carefully sliding the two of them into the Batmobile. Dick felt himself sink into the soft leather. 

“See. I told you we’d get him back.” said Jason. Dick frowned. Jason wasn’t talking to him. 

“Dick.” a small voice said. A voice Dick knew. He was so tired. But he had to see, had to know he was okay. Weakly, dick opened his eyes. Damian’s face was floating above him, pinched in fear. But he was alive. Dick let out a sob. He reached out, grabbing Damian and pulling him close into a hug. Dick held him there for a moment. Dick felt tears roll down his cheeks. But he didn’t care enough to push them away. He’d have to let go of Damian to do that. 

“I am alright.” said Damian quietly, patting Dick comfortingly. 

“You’re okay.” said Dick, his voice breaking slightly. 

“Yes. You are not.” said Damian weakly. Dick hummed a reply. 

  
  


“Todd. He is wet and frozen.” said Damian. Dimly, Dick realized he was shaking. From the cold or from relief he wasn’t sure. 

“I’m already on it.” said Jason. 

  
Dick felt something warm drape over his shoulder then vigorous movement. Jason was drying him off. Dick felt a bit warmer. Jason’s face joined Damian’s. 

“You okay?” asked Jason, continuing to rub Dick’s hair with the towel. Dick was too tired to respond. He tried to give a comforting smile. It must not have worked because Jason’s frown deepened. 

“How is he?” Bruce’s voice was back. 

“Bad. We need to go now.” grumbled Jason. 

“Get some blankets. We need to warm him up.” said Bruce.

“On it.” said Jason.

Jason’s face was replaced by Bruce’s, who had squeezed into the Batmobile. Bruce put a comforting hand on Dick’s shoulder. 

“Dick.” said Bruce warmly. 

Dick’s weary smile grew.

“B-” Dick muttered. 

“Rest. Leave the rest to us.” Dick nodded, relaxing slightly. 

“What about Two-Face?” asked Jason, returning with blankets. Bruce shook his head. He took the blankets and draped them around Dick and Damian. 

“Got away.” said Bruce. Jason growled. Bruce put up a warning hand. 

“First priority is Dick. We’ll worry about Two-Face later.” 

“Fine… Here comes Tim.” grumbled Jason.

“We’re ready to go!” shouted Tim as he jumped in the front seat. Bruce nodded. 

“Dick. I need you to let go of Damian. We need to get going.” Dick shook his head, pulling Damian closer, burying his face in Damian’s hair. 

“It is alright Father.” said Damian. “I’ll stay here.” Bruce sighed. 

“Alright.” Bruce leaned over, helping pull Dick up into a sitting position; a difficult feat with Dick grasping onto Damian. Bruce situated them with Dick leaning against the window, Damian held tight against him. Bruce buckled them in and then left for the driver’s seat. Dick only barely registered any of it. Everything was fading again. Jason leaned over, readjusting the blankets, tucking him in.

“Rest now. I will not let anyone else hurt you.” said Damian quietly in Dick’s ear. Dick smiled and let himself fall back into the darkness. Damian was safe. His family had come for him. He could finally rest. 


	12. Damian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done! Thank you everyone for making it this far!  
> I actually wrote this chapter first, if you can believe it. And I'm so excited to finally post it! 
> 
> More comments at the end!

Damian

____________________________________

Dick had been asleep for two days and two nights. He hadn’t moved from the makeshift bed they’d made for him in the Batcave when they brought him home. Dick’s broken ankle had been put in his cast. His bruised ribs had been wrapped, while the other bruises littering his body had turned purple and blue. The dirt and grime had been washed away. Bruce had assured them all that Dick would make a full recovery. But Dick still slept. He looked so small and pale underneath a mountain of blankets in the Batcave. 

Damian had dutifully stood guard at Dick’s bed; watching his brother sleep eerily still. At first they’d tried to get Damian to rest in his room. He was hurt as well. But Damian wouldn’t hear of it. He would not leave Dick’s side. The rest of the family had taken turns sitting with Dick. Tim would read quietly to Dick, for hours, until Tim looked as tired as Dick did. Then Tim would go to his room and sleep for hours. Jason would sit and stare at Dick until finally he’d become too restless and storm out of the room. He’d come back in a few hours, knuckles bruised from punching his feelings out. Alfred came and went, splitting his time looking after them all. Bruce only left once; to carry Damian to his room. 

Damian hadn’t slept in those two days, not really. Every time he shut his eyes he’d worry Dick wouldn’t be there when he opened them. He’d doze off now and again, only to wake up moments later in a state of panic. By the second night Damian was so worn out, he looked ill. He was slightly green, his eyes glassy and unfocused, and his hands shook slightly. Finally, Bruce had picked Damian up and carried him to bed. Damian had been too weak to resist besides some quiet cures. Bruce had muttered soothing words, telling Damian he’d see Dick as soon as he rested. Damian wanted to be mad, to scream and yell, to run back to Dick, make sure he was okay. But his body had gone numb some time ago. Damian fell asleep the moment his head touched his pillow. 

.....

Damian awoke the next day. He glanced at his alarm clock. It read 10:00 pm. He’d been asleep for 24 hours. At least. Damian dragged himself out of bed. He was still impossibly tired, but he did feel better. Blearily, Damian made his way to the Batcave. The logical side of his brain told him to go back to sleep. He could see Dick in the morning. But Damian still had a gnawing worry Dick wouldn’t be there. That he’d disappear again and they’d never find him. 

  
  


That worry solidified into full blown panic when Damian crept the cold steps of the Batcave. The only person there was Bruce, fast asleep and snoring in his chair. The bed Dick was supposed to be asleep in was empty. Damian felt himself shaking with fear. As quickly as he could manage Damian raced back up to the house. Damian hurried up the stairs, past his bedroom, and came to a screeching stop outside Dick’s room. The door was open ajar. Damian peered in. Dick was standing by his bed, supported by a crutch but still wobbly with his ankle in a cast. He was still covered in his bandages, which poked out from under his PJs. Still, the color had come back to Dick’s face and his eyes were bright. He looked more whole than he had in days. Damian’s worry evaporated instantly, replaced with mild frustration. Damian frowned. Dick shouldn’t be up yet, really shouldn’t be conscious. Damian stared at his brother, alive. Suddenly, Damian felt his breath hitch as he caught sight of what Dick was doing. Dick had his suitcase open on his bed, with clothes spread out around it. Dick picked up a shirt, studied it for a moment before folding it neatly and setting it back down. 

Damian felt his heart sink. Dick was packing. He was leaving Gotham. Damian had known this was coming. Dick couldn’t be expected to stay in Gotham forever. 

Damian could feel tears starting to prick his eyes but he hurriedly brushed them away. Damian took a deep breath. He’d calculated this would happen and he’d prepared for it. In fact he’d been planning this exact situation for months now. He’d made up his mind about it a long time ago. He knew what he had to do. But still, he was nervous. He’d faced assassins, demon, but the thought of the upcoming conversation left him shaking. He could feel sweat pooling in his palms as he reflexively clenched and unclenched his fists. But he was not going to lose his courage now. Damian pushed the door open.

“Grayson.” Damian finally said, stepping into the room. Dick looked up with a start.

“Damian! You’re up! I wanted to wake you, but it looked like you really needed the sleep. I’m so glad you’re okay.” Dick smiled at Damian. Warm and effortless. It almost made Damian lose his nerve. But Damian continued. 

“I have decided I am moving to Bloodhaven.” said Damian shortly. 

Dick stared at him. 

“Wait… what are you talking about?” said Dick, frowning slightly. 

“I have found a good school to enroll in and an apartment to rent.” continued Damian, quickly. He was slowly losing his nerve. He shouldn’t have told Grayson; he should have just moved without telling anyone. He could have just shown up as Robin, ready to help Nightwing in Bloodhaven. But part of him wanted Dick to be excited at Damian’s declaration; that Damian had chosen Dick. Maybe Dick would even offer to have Damian move in with him. But with Dick’s concerned looking face, Damian was now more worried he’d tell Father and blow the whole plan. 

“Damian. What are you talking about?” Dick said again, confused. 

“I do not want to continue living here.” said Damian flatly. 

“What? Why?” Dick almost looked hurt. 

“Why do you want to leave?” Damian spat back, with more venom than he meant. Still, it hurt Damian more than he cared to admit that Dick didn’t get it. 

“I don’t want to leave Gotham.” Dick said slowly.

“Yes you do. You’re packing right now. You’re going back to Bloodhaven. You’re going to leave me.” Dick glanced down at his suitcase. 

“Wait, Damian I-” Dick started. But it was too late. Now that Damian had started, he couldn’t stop. 

“I understand why you’re going back. I do. Gotham is Batman’s city and Bloodhaven is Nightwing’s. And you have your job, your friends, and your apartment. I know you have only stayed here because Father was gone. And now he is back…” Damian could feel the start of tears pricking his eyes. 

“Damian.” Dick tried but Damian continued, louder and quickened. 

“I promise I won’t bother you. You wouldn’t have to take care of me. We don’t have to see each other. No movie nights, or dinner, or ice cream. You wouldn’t even have to patrol with me if you don’t want to. But I could still help you as Robin.” Damian began hiccuping, trying to hold the tears back. 

“I know Robin belongs with Batman… but I don’t want to be in Gotham if you’re not here. I want to go with you.” cried Damian. 

Realization dawned on Dick. In one swift movement, Dick crossed the room and pulled Damian into a tight hug. Damian felt the tears he’d been holding back slide down his cheeks. He pressed his face against Dick’s chest and sobbed. 

“I know- I know Robin is supposed to protect Batman. I know I should stay with Father. But I just want to stay with you.” said Damian. 

“I want to stay with you too.” said Dick, hugging Damian tighter. 

“Then why-” started Damian. 

“Damian.” cut off Dick. “I’m not moving back to Bloodhaven.” 

Damian pushed himself away from Dick. 

“What?” Damian said quietly. 

“I’m staying here. At the manor.” said Dick. Damian starred at Dick. A warm ember of hope suddenly burning in his chest.

“I didn’t want to tell you until everything had been finalized. But here.” Dick reached into his pocket and pulled out a Gotham police badge. He placed it in Damian’s hand. Damian glanced down at it, curing his fingers around the edges. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” said Dick, firmly. “I was unpacking. Not packing.”

Damian stared back up at Dick, more tears streaming down his face. 

“How… Why didn’t you tell me.” mumbled Damian. 

“I honestly wasn’t sure if you’d want me to stay.” Damian wrinkled his face up in disgust at the thought. 

“I know, I know.” said Dick, hurriedly. “It’s just… with Bruce back. I don’t know. I thought you wouldn’t need me anymore. And… that I might be in the way I took over for Bruce as Batman, but I also took over looking after you. And I’ve loved every minute of it. And I’ll always be your brother… but with Bruce back things will be different. He’s your dad and I thought I was getting in the way of you and Bruce. I know how important that relationship is to you. I thought that I was being selfish for wanting to stay with you, to keep things how they were. Hell, I convinced Bruce I should stay on as Batman for as long as possible so we could stay as Batman and Robin for a little longer. But eventually I have to go back to being Nightwing. I’ve loved every moment I’ve spent with you Damian. I didn’t want any of that to change. But also, I didn’t know how I fit in anymore with Bruce back.” said Dick. Damian started at Dick for a moment, processing. Dick wanted to stay. He wanted to stay for Damian. The hope in his chest burned brighter, so strongly it made Damian feel lightheaded. 

“What made you change your mind?” Damian asked. Dick chuckled darkly to himself. 

“I guess I’m just selfish. I kept trying to imagine going back to Bloodhaven all alone. I couldn't do it.” said Dick. Without realizing it, Damian found himself once again wrapped in Dick’s embrace. 

“I put my transfer in. It went through quicker than I thought. Being the son of Bruce Wayne has its perks I guess. And I’ve already talked to Bruce and Alfred. They’ve agreed I can stay as long as I want.” said Dick. 

“How long have you known?” asked Damian. 

“I put the transfer in a few weeks ago. But the badge and the acceptance came while I was recovering.” said Dick. “I was going to tell you. I was going to ask you if you wanted me to stay. And that I’d understand if you didn’t; if you wanted it to be just you and Bruce.” Damian furiously shook his head no into Dick’s shoulder. 

“I want you to stay.” mumbled Damian. 

“I’m really glad.” smiled Dick. Damian felt himself relax. Everything was going to be okay. Dick wasn’t going anywhere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again everyone! You're comments and kudos have been amazing.  
> I think my next fic will be a Witcher one, as I'm playing the game for the first time during quarantine.  
> So stick around if you'd like to read that! Or leave a comment with an idea or suggestion for an upcoming fics!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Please leave a kudo and a comment if you like. I love reading all your messages so much!


End file.
